


Sit Still

by satiredichotomy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiredichotomy/pseuds/satiredichotomy
Summary: The debriefing after the Siege.





	Sit Still

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Debriefing sga_flashfic challenge. Couldn't quite get the sex to happen during the debriefing (or in the meeting room!) but this'll have to do.

"Prior to the Wraith arriving at Atlantis, you first tried to stop them with the Lagrangian Point defense satellite. Can you tell us what exactly happened, Dr. McKay?"

He can't stop his foot from jittering. Whether it's because Beckett's drugs haven't quite left his system yet, or just due to a lack of coffee, he doesn't know.

General Landry leans forward and stares at him. Oops. Who would've thought he'd ever need to be reminded to _start_ talking?

When he gets to the bit about Grodin, his voice breaks but he tells himself it's just because his throat is dry and he wants coffee, dammit.

^^^

He's never seen Sheppard quite so, well, military. Even when Everett and his platoon of Marines arrived on Atlantis, he wasn't like this. Now, he's reporting the events of Everett's initial plans to use the nuclear warheads in a flat monotone. Very military. No emotion.

At least, not until the end when something in Sheppard seems to break free. He simply adds that Everett did an excellent job in such an unpredictable situation. At the end of the day, they had to try something.

It reminds him of when Samantha Carter told the same to him. He wonders when Sheppard started feeling the need to remind himself that Everett was a good guy.

^^^

Elizabeth doesn't break once, not the way he and Sheppard did. She recounts the details of bargaining with the Genii in her calm, diplomatic voice.

Then again, she didn't watch any of their own die as a result of her actions. No, it's Saint Elizabeth who saved the day.

He would love to see if her voice would've broke if Sheppard had died in the hive ship as a result of her bombs. It's a mean thought, but his thoughts are edgy and muddy now because of what he had to do for her bombs so he feels justified in thinking it.

^^^

Beckett interjects and quickly outlines how the Marines got on with the gene therapy.

McKay refuses to make eye contact when he notices Beckett looking at him. Beckett mutters something about giving stimulants to the scientists. No one comments.

^^^

Caldwell is the one to tell the next bit and it feels hideously wrong. _Wrong, wrong, wrong._ He isn't one of them. But Sheppard remains silent and Elizabeth is staring at the table, so Caldwell continues. He recounts Sheppard's heroics and the Daedalus's brilliant timing. He's the only one smiling.

Rodney's so caught up in thinking how it shouldn't be this way, that they're telling it all wrong, that he completely misses what Caldwell said about how they beamed warheads into the hive ships. They're all aware they've broken one of their main restrictions on Asgard technology, but he doesn't care now.

Despite how advanced the Asgard are, they don't have a clue about what the Wraith are like.

^^^

Beckett starts speaking again. This time the words he begin with are, "Lieutenant Ford."

Suddenly, the walls are getting the most thorough scrutiny they've ever had. Not even Elizabeth is making eye contact, and Rodney knows that she wouldn't have been able to talk about this in that tone of voice.

The little they know about enzyme addiction is being reiterated. For a split second, Rodney wonders what it'd be like to be so strong.

^^^

When Beckett's voice trails off, Rodney picks it up. He tries to recount his brilliant plan with his usual pomp and circumstance, but it falls flat. Sheppard keeps it going, trying to keep it subtle but being a tad too obvious when he takes the opportunity to highlight Teyla's usefulness.

To his surprise, Elizabeth doesn't play the game this time but speaks plainly of their execution of the plan. Her pride is clear and it makes him smile, just a bit.

His leg's still jittering.

^^^

He's not sure of the protocol when they finish the debriefing. He wants to invite Sheppard back to his apartment, but this thing between them is too new. For all he knows, Sheppard has someone special here on Earth.

Rodney can feel that he's still not thinking clearly and he gets sidetracked for a moment, standing in the middle of the corridor. He wonders where the nearest source of coffee is and if he should hazard the wrath of Carson for it.

It takes him a moment to return to the present. When he does, John is standing in front of him. Rodney's tempted to stare at his face to figure out what he's thinking. That mask has been in place since they landed on Earth and he doesn't like it.

John starts speaking. Somehow they establish that Rodney has an apartment and John has SGC quarters.

It's the most awkward Rodney has ever felt with John. While he's trying to think of a way to let John know he has an open invitation to stay with him, John beats him to it.

"Do you want to sit down in my quarters for a minute before heading out?"

Rodney blinks and then nods.

^^^

The door slams shut and they're frantic, grasping and licking and holding. Rodney can finally stop trying to stay still and just moves with John, watching his body slide to meet John's. It makes him feel good, but there's an ache in his chest that he can't ignore. It was too much to relive, too soon. He wants to howl and scream but he'll settle for moaning and gasping.

They're writhing naked on the bed soon enough. John seems to know that Rodney's on a precipice, the pent-up energy pushing to find a way out. He strokes his cock with practised motions, only one goal in mind. Rodney comes quickly and finally lies still, spent.

John isn't done yet. The only time he gives Rodney to recover is the time it takes for him to retrieve the lube from his pack. Rodney's making small sounds again, bearing down as John slides fingers in, broken noises begging for more. He obliges soon enough and pushes his cock in, in one smooth stroke.

His thrusts are quick and efficient. Rodney's glad that he isn't drawing this out because he can't look at John. John's face makes him hurt, the emotion that he's finally let out is identical to how Rodney feels inside and he can feel that his eyes are wet and if John would hurry up already -

John collapses on top of him, pulls out and then rolls over next to him.

Rodney carefully moves over so that he can hide his face in John's arm. Even as he feels John's hand tentatively touch his hair, he can feel his foot start to bounce again.

END


End file.
